Butterfly Kisses
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: "Love me?" Luke whispered. / Love? Percy couldn't even understand the word. What was love? Was it the tingling feeling Luke left after they kissed? The tightness in his chest when they were apart? The sensation that shivered down his spine? Was that love? / "I love you." Luke/Percy. One-shot. Yaoi.


**So this is the result of my poll,_ Which Percy pairing is your favorite besides Nico/Percy(demigods only)?_**

**Number one choice was Luke/Percy, so I've been trying to figure out how to put that together and finally came up with this!**

**This is a little bit of flashback to Percy's old relationship(which I use in most of my stories). So, in other words, my opinion of how Luke/Percy came to be.**

* * *

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

_**When I First Met You...**_

"Percy."

The young male groaned.

"Psst! Percy, wake up!"

Slowly, the preteen opened his sea green eyes, coming face-to-face with the sky blue ones. Again, he groaned. "Luke, what do you want?"

Hermes's son grinned. "Good, you're awake." He stood up, tossing a pair of jeans at Percy's head. "Now, get dressed and meet me outside."

Before the young halfblood could object, Luke had disappeared out the cabin door, leaving Percy to dress alone. Rolling his eyes, Percy pulled on the jeans and made his way through the cabin, being careful not to step on anyone, and out the door. "Luke?" He glanced around, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the full moon.

"This way!"

Percy could hear his footsteps and barely saw Luke's shadow as he ran in the direction of the lake. "Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" The preteen grumbled as he quickly ran after the blonde, not wanting to be seen by the cleaning harpies. The Stoll brothers had told him stories about those harpies, how they ate campers who were out past curfew, Percy didn't want to be one of those.

The young demigod finally caught up to Luke at the end of the lake's pier. The blonde was leaning against piers edge, looking out at the water. Percy paused, staring at the much older male. The way the moon shone against his blonde hair made it almost turn white, and there was a glint in his eyes that the demigod had never seen before. Now—more than ever—Percy could see the real beauty of him.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Luke smiled, looking back as he heard Percy approach. He chuckled at the blush that spread across the younger demigod's face.

The preteen nodded. "Yes, very beautiful." Percy wasn't speaking of the water though. "Luke," he spoke up after a minute, "why did you bring me out here?"

"The moon was full, I figured you—of all people—needed something beautiful to see." The blonde look down at Percy, who had come to stand beside him. "Hey, I know I should have said this sooner, but I'm sorry about your mom."

Percy looked down at his feet. Just thinking about his mom, how she had died only a few days before, made tears well in his eyes. "It's alright."

Luke felt a pain filling his chest as he watch the small male breaking before him. Percy acted so strong, strong enough that no one would have guessed it affected him this much. Watching him cry like this, it showed a side of Percy that Luke didn't know he had.

The green eyed male felt a softness touch his cheeks. His water-filled eyes looked up to meet the sky blue ones. "Don't cry," Luke whispered, wiping away his tears. "A pretty face like yours doesn't need to be covered with such ugly tears."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was helpless as the blonde leaned down and gently pressed their lips together. The preteen's eyes widened as he felt a warm wetness touch his lips, the inside of his mouth. His eyes widened, then slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss.

Luke pulled away, breathing in the smell of the sea. "Percy, sorry about this."

"Wha—?" Percy didn't have the chance to form the words as the cool water engulfed him. His half-lidded eyes snapped opened as he throw his arms and legs around, trying to find something to grab onto. The small male screamed, expecting water to fill his lungs, but it never came. It just surrounded him, pulling the air away and slowly suffocating him.

Percy's head popped above the water and he gasped for air. Luke's chuckled filled his ears. "Sorry," the blonde smirked. "You are a cute kid Percy, but that doesn't change the fact that you are still the new kid and, therefore, have to be put though this!" Before Percy had the chance to respond, Hermes's son was running back to cabin twelve before the harpies got to him.

The preteen just stared after him for a moment, then touched his lips. They still tingled and had the taste of Luke. It wasn't until Percy had pulled himself out of the water that he finally realized he wasn't even wet.

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

"Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"

Percy just stared at him for a minute. Luke was going to look for him? It didn't make sense. Then, he realized he was hesitating and the blonde probably thought that he would say no.

"Sure," the preteen agreed. "Let's hang out one last time before summer's over." He tried to grin, but it came off as nervous.

Nonetheless, Luke laughed. "Great, let's go. I got drinks." He held up a six pack of Cokes with just mad Percy even happier about his decision.

The two boys found a shady spot by the creek, sitting on a big rock, drinking Cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods.

Finally, Percy's nerves got the better of him. "So, why did you want to hang out with me?"

When the blonde didn't answer, Percy looked up at him. His blond hair was white in the sunlight, reminding Percy of the night at the lake. His blue eyes glints with worry, along with other emotions that the young male couldn't identify.

"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," Luke finally said.. "Ever since Thalia ... well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life.'" He crumpled his Coke can and threw it into the creek.

"The heck with laurel wreaths," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."

"You make it sound like you're leaving."

Luke gave me a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you down here to say good-bye."

Percy's stomach twisted in unusual ways. Luke was leaving? After what had happened he was just going to leave?! It made him want to cry again. "Do you have to leave now? I kind of, well, I wanted to get to know you better."

Luke frowned down at the small male. Percy, he looked down defenseless at that moment. The way he had his arms wrapped around his legs, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt. The innocent look on his face, though, the blonde couldn't argue that is really was adorable.

Poseidon's son felt a hand on his chin, pulling it up so he was looking into those sky blue eyes. "Sorry, but there is something I wanted to try before I left." Then, without warning, Luke pressed their lips together.

Percy tossed his arms around the blonde's neck without hesitation, opening his mouth before being asked. He tilted his head—like Luke had done last time—and deepened the kiss.

"Eager, aren't we?" Luke chuckled, pulling back.

"Don't leave," Percy pleaded. "I want to know what this is. I can't figure it out if you are gone."

The blonde frowned, pulling himself away from the young demigod. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at Percy's feet. Out crawled something glistening black. A scorpion.

Poseidon's son gasped, reaching for his pen. "I wouldn't," Luke cautioned pain filling his voice. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

"Luke, what—"

Then it hit Percy like a truck.

_You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

"You," he whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

Luke looked down at his feet, trying not to look into Percy's eyes. He knew if he did, then he wouldn't be able to leave.

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," Luke said. "Didn't you feel it—the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics—being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods."

"Luke..." Percy stuttered, "you're talking about our parents."

He laughed. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"You're as crazy as Ares."

Luke's eyes flared with hate and pain. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I can't stay that long."

_There had to be a way out of this. I needed time to think,_Percy thought.

"You can't, you wouldn't really kill me, would you?" Large green eyes stared at the blonde, who continued to avoid him. "Luke, look at me."

Slowly, the older demigod looked up, meeting his eyes. His chest filled with pain.

"Are you going to kill me Luke? Ignore everything that has happened?" The pit scorpion continued to make it's way up Percy's leg.

Luke shook his head. "No," he chocked. "You could come with me. Come on the winning side of this war against the gods.

The scorpion was sitting on Percy's knee now. "I can't do that," Poseidon's son whispered, so not to anger the scorpion. "You know I can't."

"I'm not going to give you this offer again," the blonde warned. "Just accept it so we can go away together and figure everything out."

"Call off the bug," Percy swallowed, not sure what else to say. He didn't want to deny Luke, but could not accept his offer either. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself."

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me into fighting you kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're right," the blonde grinned. "You are the cutest kid I have ever seen."

"Luke, don't—"

"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness, leaving Percy alone to figure everything out.

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

Percy bit his lip and stared off into the darkness of his room. Finally, he sighed. "You said you would never make this offer again."

"I'm not making it again," the blonde sighed. "This is a different one."

Green eyes narrowed at the taller male. "That's not the point Luke!" Against his will, Percy lifted his foot and slammed it into the ground.

Luke chuckled. "I thought only girls in movies did that," he looked through the darkness and smiled at the younger halfblood.

Percy huffed, "Shut up." He looked away, sitting down on his bed, burying his hands in his face. "Explain to me why you are here again?"

The blonde smiled, moving to sit beside Percy. "I want you to run away with me," Luke whispered, grabbing a hold of the younger male's hand and intertwining their fingers. He couldn't stop the smile when Percy didn't pull away from him. "Let's run away from this war, from the gods and Titans. You and me, alone, together, without all this fighting."

"I can't do that!" Percy snapped. "I can't leave my family to face this alone! They are counting on me!"

"You count them as your family?" Luke snorted. Percy glared at him and his face softened. "Look, just, let me try and convince you?"

"You won't be able to."

The blonde grabbed his chin, forcing Percy to look at him. "Let me try, please."

"Okay," Percy nodded, feeling his chest tightened.

Luke pressed their lips together and it went much like the last time they had kissed. Percy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, opening his lips. Luke pulled the teen closer, before pushing him back to lay on the bed. "Run away with me," the blonde kissed Percy's neck.

"No," the hero moaned.

Luke pulled off his shirt, then Percy's. "Come away and live a life with just me and you." He left butterfly kisses up and down Percy's chest.

"I can't," Poseidon's son groaned, fisting Luke's hair.

The blonde traitor pulled down the teen's jeans, kissing down his thighs. "Love me Percy?"

The made him freeze, giving Luke the chance to pull of his own jeans.

Love? Percy couldn't even understand the word. What was love? Was it the tingling feeling Luke left after they kissed? The tightness in his chest when they were far away? The sensation that shivered down his spine?

"I love you."

_**Butterfly Kisses**_

"Percy, it's time to wake up." Sally opened her son's door, only to find him with his sheets tangled around his legs. She heard her son sob and quickly hurried to his side. "Percy, are you alright?"

The teen sniffled, wiping away his nonexistent tears. He must have cried them all out. "I just—" Percy tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I had a bad dream, about a friend I lost."

Sally frowned before pulling her baby into a hug. "It is alright, dear. Don't cry."

"He means a lot to me," Percy whispered into his mother's neck.

"Why did you let him go, then?" Sally asked.

"Because I had too."

Sally had a knowing smile on her face. "It will be alright dear." She kissed Percy's head. "Everything happens for a reason."

* * *

_**No sequel!**_

**Sorry, needed to get that out. This is not going to have a sequel. It is standing on it's own as the back story to Percy's past relationship that I use in most of my stories, so no sequel.**

**Anyways, I'm doing a new poll. _What is your favorite godly __parent/child slash pairing?_ It will be up for the next week and top choice will get a one-shot written for the pairing. So, go to my profile and check that out :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
